1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved wax compositions comprised of paraffin, a C.sub.16 or C.sub.18 fatty acid, and a high molecular weight alpha-alkyl-branched carboxylic acid which can be used as the sole wax component for the preparation of candles or as an overdip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paraffin and stearic acid are the two primary fuel sources used in candles, however, due primarily to cost considerations most candles sold today employ paraffin as the sole or major fuel constituent. Paraffin, which is derived from petroleum, has a distinct cost advantage over stearic acid. This is particularly so in times of falling oil prices.
There are, however, certain advantages associated with the use of stearic acid in candles. Stearic acid has good burning characteristics and a relatively sharp melting point. For this reason, there is increasing emphasis on the use of fuel blends of paraffin and stearic acid for the production of high quality specialty candles, such as non-drip and decorator candles. Virtually all non-drip candles are obtained using dipping operations wherein the ratio of stearic acid to paraffin is increased in the final dipping stages. Some typical paraffin/stearic acid candle compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,411 and 4,118,203. Additionally, a general discussion of candles, including the use of paraffin/stearic acid fuel compositions and methods of candle manufacture, is found in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Second Edition, Volume 4, pages 58-63.
While the addition of stearic acid to the paraffin imparts a desirable opacity and surface sheen to the candles, dendrites (branched, tree-like figures) can develop, particularly with dipped candles. In colored candles, both dipped and molded, an apparent or real lack of uniformity of distribution of the coloring agent is also evident. Dark spots, i.e., blotches, are present in the candle. The unevenness of coloration is exacerbated by the enhanced opacity of the candle composition. Dendrite formation and unevenness of color can be minimized and in some cases virtually completely eliminated by careful control of processing parameters, primarily by slowing the rate of cooling, however, in commercial candlemaking operations where output is a primary concern this is generally not considered to be economically feasible.
It would be highly advantageous if the formation of dendrites and blotchiness of color in paraffin/stearic acid candles could be eliminated without the use of special processing techniques and controls. It would be even more advantageous if this could be accomplished in a manner which would permit even greater operating latitude.